Two of a kind
by Bleachfan93
Summary: Ichigo decides to take Rukia on a date and confess his love for her.She feels the same about him,but can she admit it? Back in the soul society there is a large scale war forming, with Rukia at the center of it all!
1. Saturday Morning

**Hey everyone! I redid the first chapter so it was easier to read so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. TT**

It was early Saturday morning.Rukia Kuchiki woke up and stretched slightly ,but not to much given the amount of space that was Ichigos closet.

She heard a rustle from outside the closet,and realized it was Ichigo yawning.They had a fight last night,and she wasn't too eager to go out and apologize to the Ryoka she had fallen in love with.Especially not while wearing a pair of his boxers.

She silently slid the closet door open just a crack so she could peer outside.Ichigo reached out and picked up his black cell phone.He opened it and the piercing light hit his eyes,so he quickly closed it,and placed it back on his desk.He scratched the back of his head for a minute before he rolled out of bed.

He threw his arms above his head and stretched for all he was worth.As he did his already short shirt rose a little more up revealing most of his muscular chest.

Rukias face lit up with a heat she had gotten pretty used to by now.He pulled off his old and ragged shirt and replaced it with a tight white tank top.He pulled on the bottom of it and it stretched a little to fit his stomach better.

He started to take off his pants and Rukia looked away.She had managed to lok away for a little over a second before desire caused her to look back.

She just managed to catch a glimse of a bright green pair of Chabby boxers before he zipped up his jeans.She held back a squeak,and the heat on her face grew.

She had a sudden urge to run out there and craddle those boxers to her face.One problem he was already wearing them.She'd have to soon remedy that!Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Rukia!Are you up yet?!" Ichigo shouted pounding on the door.

She pulled open the door and looked at him.Luckily her face had cooled off and she could face him now.

"What is it Ichigo?" She purred.

She didn't want to start another fight between them.Besides she couldn't yell at him after what she'd just seen."Hey just get dressed and meet me downstairs.Ok!" Ichigo said and ruffled her hair.

He walked over to his desk and picked up his jacket.He put it on,and walked towards the door to the hallway.Before he could make it downstairs she purred,"Why?" He looked at her,a sweatdrop on his head.

' God I shoulda known this would happen.Think fast Ichigo,Think fast!' He thought to himself."Its a surprise."He said as he walked into the hallway.

She climbed out of her closet and wieghed her options.She narrowed it down to a little black dress or a pair of blue jeans and a Chabby t-shirt.She chose the jeans and t-shirt saying to herself that she should probably save the dress for another attempt to confess to Ichigo.

Last night she had almost told him about her feelings,but found that she couldn't do it.She was absoluty sure she could tell him that night or whenever she had a romantic enough setting for it.

As she slipped into her jeans she thought,'I wonder where Ichigos taking me today.Oh well! Where ever he takes me is fine,just as long as i get to spend some time with him.'

She took one look at herself in the mirror and out into the hallway and down the stairs.She normally wouldn't have done something like this if Ichigos family had been home.

But thankfully they had gone on vacation two days ago,and wouldn't be coming back for a little over a month.This absance gave her the perfect opportunity to try,and get Ichigo to confess his feelings for her.

She was pretty sure he did after what he had said when he gave up his vacation.

Ichigos father had invited him,and Ichigo had declined saying he would rather like to stay home and hang out with a friend of his.Rukia knew he had meant spend time alone with her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she found Ichigo leaning against the doorframe holding two cups of coffee.She slipped into her boots and her jacket and he handed her a cup.

He opened the door and they walked outside,and down the street.It was frigid cold outside,but in a way odly romantic.It was just her and Ichigo, with pearly white snow faling around them.She tried her best not to look over at him,but she couldn't stand it anymore.

She looked over at Ichigo,and he quickly looked away.She couldn't figure out why he wouldn't look at her,so decided to apologize."Look Ichigo i'm..." "Don't worry about it Rukia!Besides it was my fault anyway."

She was cut off by Ichigo.He looked over at her,and grabbed her hand.He looked away from her,but continued to hold onto her hand." Ichigo why...why are you holding my hand?" She asked the heat spreading across her face again.

When she asked he squeezed her hand affectionatly."You forgot to put on gloves.I don't want you to get frost bite." he replied as he led her towards the mall.

Once they arrived they headed straight for the food court.It took Rukia a minute to realize who was meeting them there.Of course it wasn't that hard once Orihime hugged her so tight she felt dizzy."Hey Orihime!" Rukia said once she came back to her senses.

"Rukia are you ready for some shpping?" Orihime replied with a girly giggle."Sure she is.Who are you trying to kid,Orihime!" Ichigo said wrapping his arm around Rukias shoulder.Rukia blushed and pulled away from him."Orihime I'll meet you at the toy barn.Ok!" She said as she ran off.

Orihime nodded and turned back to Ichigo.She held out her hand and Ichigo handed her ten bucks."Thank you!" She said placing the money in her pocket.Ichigo handed Her two-hundred dollarsand she placed it in her other pocket."Now thats for the dress.Make SURE she gets something good!" Ichigo demanded.

"Okay! I'll make sure that it makes her look gorgeous.I SWEAR!" She replied saluting him."So how should I do it? Should I write it in a letter and give it to her at dinner tonight or just tell her at dinner?" Ichigo asked worriedly." Take her to dinner, then on a walk through the park.Then confess your love for her under the moonlight!" Orihime yelled with another girly giggle.

Ichigos arms fell to his sides,His jaw dropped almost to the floor,and he glared at her."Have you been watching Romance movies again?"He asked already knowing the answer." Of course! I love them!"She replied With yet another girly giggle." Just call me when you've found something good!!"he replied scratching the back of his head."ROGER!"Orihime said saluting him again as they turned to go to other sides mall.

She ran towards the Toy Barn.Ichigo walked towards the video games."I really hope I don't screw this up!"He shouted as he turned and went to look for a present for Rukia.Probably a Chabby plush.

Meanwhile with Orihime.Rukia was having a problem of her own.She had only picked up one dress,and Orihime was telling her she should try it on.

Now she had absolutly no problem with that,but she really didn't need a new dress for impressing Ichigo.She hadn't ever worn the little black dress that sat in her closet.Now if she knew what Ichigo was thinking she would have been speeding all across the store just like Orihime was.

But sorry to say for Rukia she didn't know that Ichigo was taking her on a date that night,so she just had to deal with the overly excited Orihime."Oooooo!This one is pretty!"Orihime yelled holding up a dress.Rukia looked at it and Orihime was right.It was a deep blue with a fake corset.

The lower half of the dress was made of soft silk.The corset was a raven black and matched her hair perfectly.One problem she already had a perfectly good dress in the closet and it matched her hair too.

"Yeah your right Orihime,but I already have a dress.Remember you were the one who picked it out and forced me to get it.At first I didn't like it and thought it showed to much skin,but now I've grown attached to it so I'll stick with that one."Rukia replied handing the dress back to Orihime.

"But...but ...but what if Ichigo were to take you on a date soon wouldn't you like a new dress for the occasion?"Orihime shouted after Rukia who had walked out of the store.Rukia turned quickly to Orihime and dodged the attack of Orihime trying to tackle her.

Orihime landed hard,face first,in the ground."ORIHIME do you know something that I should!!" Rukia said pulling Orihime up by the scruff of her jacket.Orihime looked at Rukia with a huge sweatdrop on her head."Maybe!"She replied with a giggle.

Rukia pulled Orihime forward till they were face to face."What did Ichigo tell you that I'm not supposed to know!?"Rukia asked in nothing less than a deep throated growl.

"I can't tell you Rukia.Ichigo told me to get you a new dress and he payed me so I wouldn't tell you the rest."Orihime looked at the ground."I hate being bribbed with money."

She whispered.rukia laughed and let go of Orihimes jacket."Well there you go! He doesn't know I already have a new dress that I've been saving for just and occasion."A smirk lit Rukias face as she stared at Orihime.

"Did Ichigo tell you to call him when we found something?"Rukia asked.Orihime nodded and Rukia handed her the phone."Call him and tell him to meet me at the house in fourty-five minutes."

Orihime did as she was told and called Ichigo."Hey!So did ya get something good?!" Ichigo asked impaitantly."Yeah!Something to die for!"Orihime whispered walking out of the mall with Rukia.

"Great so where should I meet her at?"Ichigo replied."Meet her at your house in fourty-five minutes."Great! See ya there."Then they both hung up.Orihime handed Rukias cell back to her,and looked at her with curiousness.

"So do you have something planned for our little Romeo"Orihime asked noticing the smirk on Rukias face.That and she knew all about their secret crushes on eachother.Thats why she loved to help out whenever she could."Oh,you've got no idea!"Rukia replied looking over at Orihime who just kept smiling.

"I've got something that will..Knock...Him...DEAD!!"Rukia said snapping her fingers in between words."Well good luck!" Orihime said as she ran off.Rukia looked up at the setting sun.They had been at the mall all day without realizing it.

"Yeah.I'm gonna need all the luck I can get for tonight."And she finished her walk the rest of the way back to Ichigos house.She would need all the time she could get to prepare for her date with Ichigo tonight.

Now preparing for a date like the one she expected wasn't as easy as it seemed.But after a few minutes she had her dress,heels,make-up,and shawl all layed out and hidden in her closet so she would be ready to get dressed the instant Ichigo asked her out.

She then went into the bathroom and ran the bath.Once it was full she soaked every muscle in her body so she was limber enough for the romantic night ahead of her.

The night she confessed her feelings for Ichigo Kurosaki.Meanwhile with Ichigo.

He was on his way home and had the small Chabby stuffed animal he had bought for Rukia stashed under his coat."I just hope I don't screw this up."He said to himself once he reached the door.

He entered the house and snuck up to his room.He carefully opened the door to the room suspecting Rukia to be in the bathroom.He opened to closet door and placed the Chabby on her pillow.It had a bow tied around its neck,and he placed a card next to it.What was inside the card was simple.It read,

_Dear Rukia,_

_I'm sorry about the arguement we had last might.I hope you can forgive me.I'd like to apologize so would you like to go out with me tonight.I know what your thinking,and yes I just asked you out on a date.To give you your privacy for tonight I'll sleep in the living room.If you accept I'll be downstairs in the kitchen._

_For your personal information I bought this Chabby for you not as an apology present,but as a present for my date for the night._

_Thanks for your company and forgiveness,_

_Ichigo_

He knew it sounded stupid,but this was his first attempt at an apology in the form of a letter.

As he was about to exit the room he walked past the bathroom.He stopped for a second to press his ear against the door.He heard singing,and not the usual out of tone earsplitting racket people normally make while their singing in the shower.

It was the most beautiful singing he'd ever heard.He had a hard time believing it was Rukia singing.What he heard was,

**I waited for you today ****but you didn't show ****No no. ****I needed you today so where did you go? You told me to call said you'd be there ****and though I haven't seen you are you still there?**

**I cried out with no reply ****and I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know you're here and I'm never alone. **

**And though I cannot see you and I can't explain why. ****Such a deep reassurance you've placed in my life. We cannot separate 'cause you're part of me. And though you're invisible I'll trust the unseen.**

Ichigo pulled away from the door realizing that if he stood there much longer he would end up running in there and kissing her.That would be something he could never explain to his dad ,among many.

He shook his head vigorously and walked downstairs.Hoping that he wouldn't have to hold back his feelings much longer.

Back to Rukia.She finished the song and got out.She stretched her muscles for a minute and slipped out of the bathroom making sure Ichigo wasn't outside the bathroom in the room of course.

She was quiet when she opened the door to the closet and she froze for a minute and looked a the Chabby laying on her pillow.She picked up the card and slowly read it and when she had finished the letter fell out of her hands and onto the bed again.

She brought her hands up to cover her mouth and warm pearly tears fell down her cheeks.She couldn't believe that he had just apologized and asked her out at the same time.

She threw on her jeans and t-shirt again and raced downstairs.She peeked into the kitchen and saw Ichigo sitting at the kitdhen table tapping his fingers on the table.

His back was turned to her.Suddenly he slammed his fist into the table.

"Forget this I'm going up there to give her a piece of my mind."He yelled and spun around when the two made eye contact he froze.He saw the death god he had fallen in love with standing in the doorway,tears streaming down her face."Rukia!"Ichigo spoke softly.

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and threw herself on him.She hugged him tight not wanting to let him go.He stood there shocked for a minute then wrapped his arms around the crying soul reaper.

She buried her face in his chest and breathed in the unmistakable and comforting smell of the man she loved,the smell of Ichigo.He closed his eyes and held back the urge to kiss her right then and there.

Rukia looked up at him,and he looked back at her.He reached out his hand,and wiped away her tears.She blushed and buried her face in his chest so he wouldn't see her bright red cheeks.

"Umm Rukia?"Ichigo asked with a slight laugh and smirk."What!"She replied looking away from him."You just soaked my shirt."He said his grin growing.

"Oh I'm sorry."She replied and went to move away from his chest when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.She looked up at him and saw that his smile had faded and he looked conserned about her."What is it Ichigo?" She asked nervously.

"Did you come down here to tell me something or did you just come down here to cry into my chest then walk off."He said reliecing her from his grip and she walked back a couple of steps.

He sat back down at the table and began tapping his fingers against its surface again."No i didn't come down here to cry at all!I came down here to tell you i accept your offer and apology!"Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

He turned around to look at her and she turned her back to him.She was about to walk away when she felt Ichigos body press up against hers from behind."Thank you."Ichigo whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

He let go of her and she looked at him."Better go get dressed or you'll be late for our date!"She said with a slight smirk on her lips.

Then she walked away back up the stairs and into his room all the while enticing him to follow by swinging her hips.He did his best not to follow and once she was out of his sight he was finally able to realize she just accepted his date.He let out a giant 'whoop' of truimph and went to plan the evenings festivities.


	2. The first Date interupted

_Okay everyone I finally got over my writers block. It was either that or I just had too many things to do. __I mea__n i just started school and that took alot of my time. Well here it is the second part of my story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.( Though sometimes I wish I did. If I did this would probably be happening already**!)

* * *

Preparing for the date

Rukia could'nt believe that she'd broken down and cried but oh well. Who cared she now had the chance she'd needed for weeks. The chance to tell Ichigo her she'd gotten out of his sight she'd torn up the stairs and dived into Ichigos room,locking the door behind her.

She then giggled and spun around the room until she fell onto Ichigos bed. Once she realized where she was she jumped up and ran to her closet. She picked up her dress and held it up to her body. She'd always thought it showed too much skin, ( And she still did! ) But hopefully the more skin she showed the more Ichigo she'd get. She giggled at her fantasy and began to get dressed. Once she was done she stood back and a smirk crossed her lips.

Ichigo would have no choice, but to love her after tonight.

She sat down for a minute to take in the whole situation. Then she spotted the chabby Ichigo had gotten her and picked it up. She grinned and craddled the bunny to her chest. Her thoughts drifted to a certain boy wairing chabby boxers. She shook her head vigorously, telling herself "All in good time Rukia!!!!". She layed Chabby back down and skipped into the bathroom to go put on her makeup. Once she was completely ready to leave she took a one last look at herself in the mirror. The girl looking back at her seemed a whole universe different then the real Rukia.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. This shook Rukia from another one of her fantasies very quickly.

" Who is it?" Rukia called straightening up, The door opened and Ichigo entered.

"Who else would it be?" He said sitting down on his bed. Rukia walked ot of the bathroom,

" How do I look?" Rukia asked spinning around. " Ya look wonderful!" Is what Ichigo had wanted to say, but what he really said was " You look fine, Now can we go I'm starving!!!!" Rukia glared at him "Well as I recal it was you who payed Orihime to get me a dress. Then you asked me out on a date! So shouldn't it be me whose rushing you!?" Rukia said storming out of the room followed closely by our love sick puppy dog, Ichigo.

" Well I can't help it! I barely ate anything today!" Ichigo shouted after Rukia, who spun around her raven black hair in her face. " And why is that!?" She shouted back at him. "I...I was nervous about asking you out." Rukias gaze softened and she walked over to Ichigo. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her. "I'm sorry." Rukia said softly.

Ichigo moved quickly and kissed Rukia on the he relieced her she just stood there shocked. He blushed slightly, " Sorry about that Rukia." " No...no problem!" Rukia giggled nervously. Just the Rukia's phone went off and she checked it. She frowned, " Let me guess it's a HOLLOW!!!!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia nodded.

_" God!!! Why does this always have to happen to me!!" _Ichigo thought to himself. " What kind is it?" Ichigo asked a second before it smashed through the fornt door. The two teens looked at it " **Menos Grandes**!" the two said together. The Hollow laughed, "Yes this is all very funny, but..." The Hollow lost an arm." I can't allow you to hurt one of my fellow soul reapers!" Said a young boy of fifteen. He stood right in front of the couple.

His short stature, and spiky white hair was what gave it away. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya turned to Rukia and Ichigo. " Hey!" Shouted Toshiro's lietenant Rangiku Matsumoto. " Mastumoto-san! Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia replied bowing, only to have Ichigo grab the back of her dress and pull her up again. " What are you two doing here?!" Ichigo asked.

"Honestly! Is that any way to talk to your superiors!"Toshiro said with a smirk. Ichigo's eye started to twitch," _Who does this little squirt think he is!"_ Ichigo thought before shouting, " I can take care of a simple **Menos Grandes** Ya know!!!" Just at that second the Hollow lost it's head. " Oh REALLY!!" Shouted a third soul Reaper as he landed right behind Rukia and turned around spotting his least favorite Soul Reaper. Renji Abarai! "What are YOU doing here!" Ichigo shouted pointing at Renji. "I'm here to save your neck! You Idiot!!!" Renji replied. At that moment All felt a certain spiritual pressure leave the room.

Ichigo knew instantly who it was. Rukia had gone back upsatirs. " I'm sorry about his you guys." Ichigo sincerely apologized. " No biggie! Now lets go see where shorty went!" Renji replied. He got a glare Captain Hitsugaya, " Sorry about that!" He said with a laugh. " Hph!" Toshiro pouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes and the four slowly snuck up the stairs. When they got to the top Ichigo signaled them to be quiet, and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still No answer.

" Come on Rukia this isn't funny!" Ichigo shouted. Renji tapped him on the shoulder. " What is it, Tatoo-Boy!!!" Ichigo continued to shout. " She's not in there, Ichigo." Renji replied as calmly as possible. " What do you meen she's not in There!" Ichigo demanded. " I can't sense her spiritual pressure in that room." Matsumoto answered. " But...She was just in here?" Ichigo asked as they went into the room. _"Maybe she's in the closet!" _Ichigo thought and ran t the closet, and threw it open. It was empty except for a small envelope with his name on it." What's this?" Ichigo asked as he opened it.

" Ichigo I'm going to Kisuke's (Urihara) shop. I'll be back late. Sorry for walking out on you, I had a feeling that I had to go to the shop. You know where to find me.

,Rukia"

Ichigo read aloud." We better go find her, then!" Renji said, and Ichigo nodded. " Right!" Ichigo went across the hall into Yuzu's room. He fished around for a minute pulled out a key. He unlocked her closet, and out came Kon. " Oh thank You for letting me out Ichigo! I promise no more peeking at Rukia when she's naked! I Swear!" Kon shouted hugging Ichigos leg. Ichigo blushed, "Whatever!"

He picked up Kon hit him in the back of the head and out popped the tiny pill. He then went back into his room followed by the others and got something. Rukia's fingerless glove. " Well here we go!" Ichigo said, and had Renji snatch the glove out of his hand. Renji slipped on the glove and, instead of hitting him in the forehead like Rukia does, punched him in the chin. Sepparating Ichigo from his real body and making him fly across the room, and into the desk." What was that for!!" Ichigo shouted at the smirking Renji. " Well It worked didn't it!?" Renji Replied. Ichigo stood up and dropped kons pill into his real body. Kon jumped up. " Your really letting me walk around in your body again!" Kon asked.

" Do I have a choice! Just don't get into any trouble!" Ichigo shouted, and the four Soul Reapers jumped out the window, and headed towards Urihara's shop.

_" You better be okay Rukia! Or I swear no matter how much I love you I'll kill you!" _Ichigo thought to himself as they raced to find her.

To Be continued...

* * *

**Me: So what do you Think?**

**Ichigo: It's okay...**

**Renji: Yeah I guess?!**

**Me: You two are traitors to the cause!**

**Both: WHAT CAUSE!**

**Me: My Cause!!**

_Oh well please review!_


	3. Confessions

_Finally got over the brain block and can continue to write! Yay for you, my readers, and Yay for me for having nothing else to do but write!_

Two of a Kind

Ichigo ran as fast as he could to Kisuke's (Urihara) shop. He stopped to catch his breath only once, but in the most fortunate place for him. In front of Orihimes house. Orihime came running out when she saw Ichigo standing there. Hunched over, trying to catch his breath." Ichigo!" He looked at her. " What is it Orihime!" He shouted just before Renji, Captain Toshiro, and Matsumoto arrived. Orihime looked at all of them. " What are you guys doing?" She asked quizzically. " Ichigo's trying to keep a tight grip on his Woman!" Renji Replied with a smirk as Ichigo stood up. " Ohhhhhhhhh! I take it she dumped you, Didn't she?" Orihime said. It seemed she was always either right smack on the subject or mostly there. Ichigo Nodded" I guess you could say that" He replied somewhat catching his breath.

" Where did she go?" Orihime asked worriedly. " Nowhere special! Just to some perverts Shop!!" Ichigo shouted losing his cool. " Renji can you help him out here!?" Orihime begged Hiding behind Renji.'" Renji cracked his knuckles." Alright ENOUGH you two!" Toshiro shouted standing in between the two. " Stay out of this Shorty!" The feuding soul Reapers shouted in unison. Toshiro's spiritual Pressure started to show." This isn't the time for fighting." Orihime said calmly. " Huh?" Ichigo said peering around Renji to look at her. " There's a problem at the Mr. Urihara's shop. I think it's a hollow...It may be even than we thought" Orihime finished. Ichigo didn't even wait for the others, he just took off again.

" _Rukia don't die on me now!!" _Ichigo thought to himself as he got closer to the shop when he got there he found it in flames." Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he stopped inches from the flames." Rukia!" He shouted again. His worst fears were soon to be unconfirmed. " Here!" Ichigo heard from just feet away. He ran over to find Rukia walking towards him. Apparently she was fine, considering that she was also out of her gigai. "Rukia!" Ichigo ran over to her, wrapping her in a hug. " Don't scare me like that!" Ichigo scolded her. She looked up at him. " I'm sorry Ichigo...It's just I felt like I had to come here." She said softly. " Why so you could get killed?" Ichigo replied angrily.

" Hey! If I wanted for you to scold me I would have gone back to the soul society already!" She yelled moving away from him. Ichigo felt bad now. He'd not meant to hurt her feelings, just make sure that she got his point. He didn't want her getting hurt. He cared about her too much just to let her run off into a fight she was unprepared for. He walked over to her." Hey," Ichigo said softly laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with tearful eyes. At that moment Ichigo had to hold back the urge to kiss her again.

Ichigo looked away, feeling the strong force inside of him, trying to break free. Rukia noticed something was wrong and reached out for her Ryoka. Suddenly, his hand shot out, closing around her throat. Rukia was hoisted into the air, all the while she gasped for air. "I...Ichi...go." She gasped forcing air into her lungs, as Ichigo's grip tightened.

A twisted, evil laugh erupted from the man holding her by the neck. He looked up at her, revealing his evil smirk, halted by an unmistakable mask. A white, cracked mask covered the left side of his face. The Hollow laughed again.

"Ichigo...isn't here right now!" He laughed at her pain and suffering. Rukia's vision began to grow hazy, as her lungs ran out of oxygen. She knew she wasn't going to make it past that moment, if she didn't do something.

Rukia sucked in as much air as was possible for her given the situation. With her last gasping breath she altered four life changing words.

"I...Love you...Ichi...go" She gasped, a single tear falling from her night blue eyes. As quickly as it had before, Ichigo's hand released her, and she fell to the ground clutching her throat. She looked up at Ichigo, only to see him looking back at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly. Rukia jumped to her feet, throwing herself into his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, holding the crying shinigami to his chest.

Ichigo let out a light chuckle, and Rukia looked up at the Ryoka.

"What is it?" she asked, hoarsely. Ichigo grinned. "I can't thank you enough for sparing me from being the first to say that." He chuckled darkly.

Rukia's stomach did a complete flip. Was **this** the moment she'd been waiting for? "Say what?" she purred softly. Ichigo leaned closer to her face.

"I love you." Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo grabbed ahold of Rukias chin, pulling her face closer to his, latching their lips together. Rukia threw her arms around his neck, happier than she'd ever been before.

The two sepparated, but remained close. Ichigo rested his forehead against Rukia's, in a simple show of affection. The couple was startled when they heard a sudden, loud, squeal, of "Yay!!!!!" and clapping.

They looked over to see Orihime standing next to Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku.

Renji had an enormous smirk on his face, Orihime was ultimately giddy, Toshiro just stood there, and Rangiku was smiling.

" Strawberry finally got his woman!" Renji said, causing Ichigo to growl. "Heh,heh,heh,heh,heh!"Ichigo chuckled darkly and pulled out Zangetsu. "Ban-k..."Ichigo was cut off by Rukia slapping him. He began to rub his sore cheek, and looked over at her.

"Why did you slap me!?"

Rukia looked ticked, "Why?! He's my child hood best friend! I'm not gonna let you use Bankai on Him!" she shoated.

"So your just gonna let your **'best friend' **insult the man you love!?" Ichigo replied.

"I think that the both of you are being very childish!" Toshiro threw in his bit. the two love birds shoated in usison at him, "Stay out of this shorty!" Which caused the young captain to become ravenous, and forced Rangiku and Renji to hold him back by his arms, and to make sure that he didn't attack...Renji confiscated Hyorinmaru.

After a few very tense moments the two calmed down.

"Rukia what exactly happened here?"Ichigo asked her after a breif kiss. She looked at him. "Well i don't really know what happened, but I did see an old friend of ours, Ichigo." Rukia said looking away from him.

"Who?" Asked the orange haired Ryoka. Rukia looked back at him.

"Grimmjow"

_Well, I hope you liked it! I will try to get the next one up in the next two weeks, because I'm moving into a new house, and may not have time to write._

_So, pleaze review!_

_:3_


	4. A painful choice,a painful goodbye

_Now hopefully you have read my first 3 chapters, I hope you like, if you didn't read the first 3 chapters please read, otherwise you won't understand the first couple of sentences._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, but I do wish i owned Ichigo, He is FREAKIN' HOT!!_

"There is no way!" Orihime cried falling to her knees.

"Well, apparently I didn't kick his a hard enough the last time!" Ichigo laughed hugging Rukia, causing her to start to cry. Ichigo looked down at her. "What is it Rukia? Did I do something wrong?" He asked her.

Rukia looked up at the Ryoka, "No...I'm...I'm just worried that you won't make it out of this alive." She cried.

Ichigo hugged her tightly, and Renji approached them. "Don't worry Rukia...I'm not gonna let anything happen to him." He said proudly.

Ichigo looked over at him.

"Well, it seems as if we are heading home alittle earlier than planned!" Captain Toshiro replied straightening up. Matsumoto sighed, and Orihime held her arms still, as she shivered. Renji walked over to her and layed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, only to see him smile back at her. She blushed under his gaze and looked away from him. Ichigo wasn't having any of that, and grabbed ahold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. Again Ichigo pulled her close to his face attaching his lips to hers.

When Ichigo pulled back for breath, he called out to the four soul reapers behind him, " Captain! I suggest that we leave for the Soul society, first thing in the morning. Then we can get some rest before our long journey!"

" You can stay here if you want...Or you can get over your fear of the arrancars, and fight them with us. Which is it gonna be?" he asked. Orihime looked close to tears, "I'm coming with you!" she shouted in his face, and Renji grinned.

"Very well then...We leave first thing in the morning!" Toshiro sighed and turned on his heel, signaling the others that it was time to go.

One by one everyone left, until only Rukia and Ichigo remained outside the burning shop. Ichigo started to walk away, and looked back at Rukia.

He held out a hand, "Shall we go home...My Rukia?" He asked her nicely. Rukia blushed, and smiled. She reached out and took his hand, the two slowly made their way back to Ichigo's together hand in hand.

_The next morning _

Rukia opened her eyes slowly, and stretched in her small closet. She sat up and looked around. Then she remembered last night. When she'd told Ichigo that she loved him, when he'd returned her love by telling her that he also loved her.

When she'd finally been able to kiss him without a fear of rejection, but was any of it real or not.

Rukia wasn't really sure about it all, so she shook her head vigorously, and pulled the closet door open, and peaked into the room.

Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, and that is when Rukia heard music playing. She couldn't quite make out the words, but she followed the sound out of the bedroom. The sound led her down the stairs, and through the living room into the kitchen.

Finally she saw what was going on in the kitchen. The sight was so shocking that it forced her to grab ahold of the door frame for support. Kon stood on the table dancing as the beat picked up on the song, and Ichigo flipped a pancake. When the cake landed back in the pan both boys broke out with these words...

**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku  
Umareru inochi ga areba namida warai shi mo atte  
Dou ni mo naranai koto nante nai**

**Ososugiru koto nante hontou wa hitotsu mo nai no sa  
Tooku hateshinai michi kyou mo tsuzuku  
Hikari sae miushinatte samayotta toshite mo**

Rukia recognized the song as _Don't look Back Again _by WAG. Rukia couldn't help but giggle, which caught Ichigo's attention. He turned around, grabbed Rukia's hand, and pulled her into a dance.

**Don't look back again  
Dare datte kunoushite aruite yukunda  
Sou sakebi tsuzukete kizutsuitemo asu wo mitsukete  
Wasuresasareta koukai mo tsumi mo  
Ai mo zenbu dakishimete**

Kekka wa futatsu shika nai umaku iku ka ikanai ka  
Umaku ikeba banbanzai umaku ikanakereba  
Soko kara manabeba ii

As the song picked up again Ichigo helped Rukia up onto the table where Kon jumped into her arms and she started t dance again, while Ichigo began to cook breakfast again. Ichigo looked at Rukia and she looked back at him, as all three began to sing with the song once again.

**Kowagaranai kowagaranai ichiban osoroshii koto wa  
Chousen wo shinaku naru koto  
Bokura wa ima ikite ita nani wo mitsuketeku darou**

Don't look back again  
Samazama na koto de afureteru jidai de  
Ima dakara koso sou konna toki koso jibun rashisa aruite  
Jibun ga ichiban suki na jibun de  
Korekaramo aritsuzukete

Dare no me mo ki ni sezu ni  
Hoshii nara kawakikiru mae ni ima torimodose

Don't look back again  
Namida no kazu dake kokoro ni kizande  
Naite mo ii to omou kokoro ga ugoite iru wake dakara

Don't look back again  
Dare datte kunoushite aruite yukunda  
Sou sakebi tsuzukete kizutsuitemo asu wo mitsukete  
Wasuresarareta koukai mo tsumi mo  
Ai mo zenbu dakishimete

When the song ended Rukia hopped down off the table, and Ichigo leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, Ichigo went to go get Kon off the table.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't a dream!" Rukia said more to herself than anyone else.

Ichigo looked at her"What was that?" He asked as he picked the lion shaped konpaku off of the table by his small tail.

Rukia sweatdropped and laughed weakly."N...Nothing!" She stuttered and ichigo shrugged and turned his back on her, taking Kon to the living room.

Rukia just stood there in the kitchen looking at the enormous amount of food Ichigo had made for her.

"You should eat!" Came his response from behind her as her leaned against the wall, looking at her worriedly. Rukia couldn't stand his gaze and looked at the ground.

"I'm not hungry...hn"Was her response as she tried to not let her feeling interfere. Ichigo couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn. Was it because of the fact that he was going to fight a dangerous battle against Grimmjow? Or was it something else that she wasn't telling him??

"Fine. But you better prepare!" Ichigo said turning to leave for his room. As he left he spoke over his shoulder to Rukia, "We leave for the Soul Society in an hour!"

Rukia nodded and snuck into the clinic to get dressed. She threw on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black sweater. She slipped on her boots and hid her soul candy in her pocket, and headed back into the kitchen. Rukia snuck back up the stairs, and right past Ichigo's door.

Rukia made her way to a secret stairway that Kon had discovered, that led to the roof. She pushed with all her might on the heavy trap door, and finally made it out onto the roof.

Rukia gave a deep sigh of relief and sat down on the snowy roof. The weather was already starting to warm up and the snow began to melt. As Rukia sat there she began to think about the Soul Society.

'_Byakuya? Yachiru? Captain Zaraki? Ikkaku? Yammichika? I hope everyones alright!' _

Rukia was snapped out of her daydreams by a small tug on her sweater. She looked down to see a small bird wearing a blue jacket, a green lizard thing, and weird looking bunny type animal. Rukia squealed with delight and releif and hugged the mod souls tight.

"Ririn! Nova!! Claude!! I thought you guys were gone for good!?" Rukia cried happily and set them down.

"Well Urahara is safe and back in the Soul soceity, but he sent us to give you a message!" Ririn said as the happiness drained out of her. Claude spoke up for Ririn.

" The arrancar named Grimmjow is seeking a bride for his master, Sosuke Aizen, and he has found the perfect women for th traitor." Claude said crossing his arms.

After seeing the confused look on Rukia's face Nova pointed at her. "Grimmjow has chosen you as Aizens next bride" Nova spoke sadly, and with an air of warning in his voice.

Rukia's eyes widened. "And Aizen will do whatever it takes to take you!" Ririn finished. Rukia stood up and ran back into the house, down the staircase and right into Ichigo.

" Ow!! What was that for?!" Ichigo shouted at the crying girl in his arms. Rukia looked up at him and, pushed past him. Ichigo stood there for a moment and then took off after her. Rukia was already out the door by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs. ichigo continued running after her for a few blocks, until he lost her.

_"Where could she have gone?" _Ichigo thought and took off again.

Rukia on the other hand was still running as fast and as best as she could, with tears falling down her cheeks. she couldn't be quite sure where she was going or why she was running but she just had a feeling that she had somewhere to be.

Suddenly she ran head long into someone, and fell hard on her back. Rukia sat up and shook her head roughly, and looked up into the face of the man she bumped into.

The man smirked at her, and Rukia shivered.

"Just the women I was looking for!" Said Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, and he reached down and picked Rukia up forcefully, throwing her over his shoulder. Rukia struggled against the arrancars grip, and remembered the small tube she had hidden in her pocket.

Rukia reached into her pocket, pulled out her soul candy and popped one into her mouth. In a split second Rukia's soul was thrown away from her body and she landed exceptionally hard on the ground. She pulled herself to her feet, and began running away fromGrimmjow,and her body.

_" I have to find somewhere to hide. I'm no longer safe in this world, and as long as I'm here neither is Ichigo!" _Rukia thought to herself as she ran. She came up with only one solution. Rukia took one last look over her shoulder, and ran even faster.

As she ran, her speed growing ever faster, tears started to run down her cheek, cutting deep wounds into her face.

_"I know that the only place that I can be safe, is the soul soceity...I know that Ichigo isn't safe with me here. Neither one of us is safe...not as long as I love Ichigo." _

Rukia began to cry harder as she ran towards the soul society, and away from the one person that made her life worth living.

_Okay! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry That I haven't written in a while. I had a major brain block, and there have been alot (and I mean ALOT) of exams going on at school, so I haven't really had a chance to write. Please review?!_


	5. Return to the Soul Society

_HI guys!! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while so I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to write the best chapter ever!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach ( Though I wish I did, cause some of those guys are HOTT!!)_

_--_

Rukai ran for all she was worth, even through her tears. As she got closer to the soul society she saw someone waiting for her. As she got closer to the person she realized it was Ichigo.

She froze.

Ichigo looked down at her angrily." Where do you think your going Rukia?" He asked. Rukia turned away from him. "I'm going home. To the soul Society. Please...don't try to stop me." She begged.

She heard a slight chuckle from Ichigo's direction. "I've already told you. So much it just makes my head hurt when I think about it. I'm coming with you. Besides," Rukia looked at him, and he wrapped her in his arms." I'm the rescuer here, you just shut up!" He laughed.

Rukia smiled, and looked around, "Where's Renji, Captian Hitsugaya, and Rangiku?" She asked her boyfriend.

Ichigo scratched the top of his head" I told them to go ahead and gather the team together. I figured if it was something that was scaring you it must have been bad!"

Rukia laughed, and held Ichigo's hand tight as they proceded into the soul Soceity.

Rukia insisted that they go see Byakuya, and make sure that they could stay there until they could return to the human world. Even though Ichigo didn't have a clue, he still went along for the ride.

"Brother? Byakuya?!" Rukia called as they entered the enormous estate. "Wow! Jeez Rukia! I never knew **this** was the Kuchiki mansion!" Ichigo replied as they walked into the courtyard. Rukia smiled." Well what can I say!"

"Rukia. Why are you home so soon?"

Rukia turned to find her brother staring at her. She smiled, and about tackled her brother in a hug, even though he was much bigger than she is.

"Are you trying to distract me? Cause it's working!" Byakuya said letting a small smile grace his lips, as he returned his sisters hug. Rukia laughed and looked up at him.

"Byakuya? Can me and Ichigo stay here for a while? We have a mission to complete and we need a place to stay" Rukia asked putting on a puppy face.

Byakuya looked over at Ichigo who had his hands in his pockets."It's alright with me, Rukia" He replied to Rukia, while fixing Ichigo with a glare. Rukia hugged her brother again, and ran inside. Leaving Ichigo and Captain Kuchiki alone.

"I hope you've taken good care of my sister?!"Byakuya said coldly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and got really angry.

"Yeah she's been fine!" He noticed Byakuya giving him a funny look, and caught the gist.

"I DIDN'T MEEN LIKE THAT!! God that just **pisses me off**!!" Ichigo shouted and stormed past The captian and out of the Kuchiki residence.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked his retreating form. "I'm going to go find Renji. Rukia knows where to find me" He responded and was gone.

_"Hmph...such a strange young man"_ Byakuya thought to himself.

Rukia was in her room, laying down. It was so good to be home, but she didn't feel as safeas she should have.

'_Aizen needs a bride...and the chose** Me**! Of all people.' _

Rukia groaned and rolled over, burrying her face in her pillow. She thought too much. At least that's what she thought! Ichigo meanwhile was walking through the streets searching for his worst enemy, Renji Abarai.

"Hey Ichigo! Wanna spar?!"

Ichigo turned around to see a certain soul reaper, who it was absolutely impossible to recognize. Poor Ichigo. He couldn't remember the guy's name so he said the only nickname he could remember the dude being called by.

"Hey Q-ball"Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"I told you not to call me that!!" The guy screamed, and about took off Ichigo's head with his wooden sword. "My names Ikkaku!!"

Ichigo sweatdropped at Ikkaku, and sighed,"Have you seen Renji anywhere?" He asked. Thankfully Ikkaku let the subjetc about his name drop.

"No...but there is something Captain Zaraki would like to speak to you about...Follow me"

**Okay...I know it was short after not writing in a while, but I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, please feel free to tell me them in a review.**

**Please read and Review! :)**


	6. Battle plans

_Okay, now I've only got a few days to write, my 15th birthday is like three days away and I haven't gotten much time to write. So this chapter may be kinda short._

_--_

"Why the hell should I go with you! That freak that calls himself your captain is a maniac!!" Ichigo shouted at Ikkaku, after he had been told to follow the guy to meet captain Zaraki.

"Look...when a captain request's your presence you go to the captain!!" Ikakku relied equally as loud.

Ichigo glared at him for a moment and then started laughing. Ikkaku growled at him. "What's so funny?!"He asked. Ichigo looked up at him and wiped the tears that were starting to form in the corners of his eyes away.

"Nothing it's just that...I'm a deputy soul reaper, and I couldn't give a damn what your captain wants." He stated, like it was no big deal. And with that he turned on his heel leaving a stunned Ikkaku staring at his back.

--

As usual Matsumoto had somehow managed to sneak away from her captain, and get a load of sake.

And when I say a_ load of sake_, I mean a **load of sake**. At least a hundred bottles went missing all at once. Can you say **alcoholic**.

Well she was sitting by the window in Toshiro's office, as drunk as drunk can be...daydreaming, and remenicing about Gin.

(Like she doesn't do that enough already)

All was quiet until a certain voice startled her.

"Rangiku, what are you doing in my office??" Captain Hitsugaya said setting down a load of paperwork on his desk.

Matsumoto jumped at least five feet off the chair, and landed hard on her butt. She looked up at the fifteen year old, and hiccuped.

Toshiro sighed and picked up an empty bottle of sake."So this is what you've been doing! Grr! Rangiku,...why must you drink in my office?!" he asked as he sat down at his desk.

"I.._hic_..couldn't find anywhere..._hic_..to go!" Matsumoto said in her defence, Toshiro looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You could have gone to your room, instead of my office...but theres no point in whining about it now," Toshiro's face grew serious," We've got a war on our hands , and we need to come up with a strategy."

He rolled out a map of Heuco Munde, and started to make adjustments to it. Matsumoto watched over his shoulder, until he was finished. Now there were markings showing where they would start their attack, and even where Aizens base was.

Toshiro stood up from his desk, and started to leave the room.

"Where...are you going?" Matsumoto asked, holding back the hiccups.

Toshiro held onto Hyourinmaru's handle."I'm going to go train, then...I plan to go see if Kurosaki is here"

And he left the office.

--

Me: seems like everyone is on edge today!

Ichigo: Well duh! Of course we are! We're about to fight a major battle!

Me: Jeez! Calm down, boy!

Ichigo: Whatever.

Me: I'll post more sooon, please review! BYE!


	7. A night full of Surprises!

_

* * *

_

Okay...so the last chapter was really short. I know, but this chapter, I'm going to try to make it longer, and hopefully put in some good old IchiRuki romance!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach_

_

* * *

_Ichigo sighed. He'd been searching the soul society for three hours, at least! And still no sign of Renji, and most certainly not Urahara, or Yorouichi.He stood up, and scratching the back of his head, headed back to the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

Rukia lay on her bed. She was so bored. Nothing to do, and she didn't even know where Ichigo had gone. She wished that the deputy soul reaper were there, just so he could hold her, comfort her, maybe even do more than that...

Rukia mentally kicked herself for stooping to Kon's level. She was not a perv. Most definitely. But she had to admit those few perverted thoughts that came to her mind every few hours, were quite inviting.

A knock on the door snapped Rukia out of her stupor. "Come in" she replied sitting up. the door opened quietly, seeing as how it was close to 9:00 at night. Rukia gave a sigh of relief as Ichigo stepped into the room shutting the door behind him.

He smiled at her, "Hey" He whispered as he sat down next to her. Rukia smiled back, and grasped his hand in hers.

"Where were you?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder."I was really worried" Ichigo chuckled, Rukia could get so worked up over the simplest things.

"I was looking for your 'childhood friend' Renji,"He replied wrapping his arms around Rukia's waist and pulling into his lap. "Unfortunately though, I didn't find him"

Rukia looked into his eyes, "Well, at least your okay" she mumbled, quietly to herself. Ichigo looked at her curiously, "What was that?" He asked her. "Nothing" was her response.

Ichigo smirked, and leaned down to kiss her, only instead of making contact with her lips he made contact with her hand. Rukia had put both her hands between them and she pushed him away. She sighed at him and got off of his lap, and stood up.

"What's wrong??" Ichigo asked extremely surprised and confused at the same time.

"Nothings wrong, Ichigo! It's just..." Rukia sighed, it was hard to explain," This is just so unlike you! Normally, you'd call me and idiot or insult me in some other way, instead of kissing me. And now your starting to give me a head ache because your attitude keeps changing and I'm having a really hard time keeping.."

While she was ranting on and on, Ichigo had taken the time to stand up ,cross the room, and before she could finish speaking, or annoy him any further ,he pulled her into a kiss.

When he pulled back Rukia looked confused, and alittle pleased at the same time. Ichigo smiled, "You talk to much" He chuckled, opening the door to leave.

"Wait!! You can't just kiss me , and then leave!! That's just infuriating!" Rukia screamed at him. Ichigo just turned around to run his hand across her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

"Your cute when your angry!" He sighed and left closing to door behind him. Leaving a confused girl standing in her room.

* * *

"Wha! What happened in here!!" Toshiro gasped. The floor was littered with hundreds, if not thousands, of sake bottles. Not to mention a passed out Matsumoto, who was currently hugging a potted plant.

'_Where the hell did she get that plant! And why in my office!'_Toshiro whined in his head. He was close to tears. he'd never let anyone see him cry, but right now he was annoyed, frustrated, and flat out exhausted. Both from dealing with his lieutenant and from training until his bankai broke down, and disappeared.

He'd have to wait until it was restored before he could fight again. He gave another sigh, and began to wade through the sake bottles to his desk, where he sat down. Toshiro pulled out his map (The one he made all of the battle plans on) and frowned.

_"There's no way we'll win this. It's just about impossible. Aizens' equipped with a huge army, of arrancars. Kurosaki's strong, but...I don't even believe that he'll be able to fight #6."_

He sighed sadly, and looked over at Matsumoto. "I'll have to make sure to have her clean up in the morning." He said as he stood up and walked across the room to where his bedroom was.

He tripped over a massive pile of paperwork, conveintly hidden behind the sofa, and fell flat on his face. He glared over at the drunken woman, sound asleep on the floor.

**"RANGIKU!!"**

* * *

Okay, now I'm sorry it's short, but I'm losing inspiration, and hope with this story.

I seem to be running out of ideas quicker than I normally do, and besides Im starting to think that nobody likes it.

So please review. NO reviews, no more chapters. Sorry if I'm upsetting you, but I want some reviews!!

Bye


	8. Love sucks!

__

Okay, so I haven't updated in a while. I'm deeply sorry, but I was preparing myself for a book party (Breaking Dawn!!) and I needed to get into character. It was difficult but I had to stay as focussed as possible, but now that Im through with that!

_IT'S TIME TO CONTINUE!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does unfortunatly. _TT

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes, and looked around the room. The sun was shining bright outside her window, and she could hear faint grunt's outside. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, glancing through her window.

Ichigo was outside in the courtyard- sparring with Byakuya. Rukia chuckled when Ichigo charged at Byakuya- Byakuya dodged and Ichigo fell into the dirt.

"Hey! That was foul play! I want a rematch!!" Ichigo growled. "You should pay attention more, then" Byakuya responded, causing Rukia t giggle. Byakuya glanced over at Rukia, and turned leaving Ichigo sitting there. Ichigo crossed his arms and pouted.

"If I were you, I'd pay more attention to my surrounding's, boy. Rukia's awake." Byakuya mumbled as he went back into the mansion. Ichigo looked up at Rukia's window, and she waved back at him. He smiled at her. "Hey, Rukia come down here!"

Rukia nodded and grabbed her zanpak-to, from beside her bed, and ran off towards the courtyard to meet her boyfriend. Once in the yard, she ran up to Ichigo and hugged him.

"Morning, Ichigo!" She said happily. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, and chuckled. "Good Morning, Rukia" He said kissing her hair. She smiled up at him.

"Did you have fun, fighting my brother, Ichigo?" She asked standing on her tip-toes to press her lips to Ichigo's for a moment. Ichigo nodded.

"It was annoying, though. Wait! Please tell me you don't enjoy watching me get my ass kicked!?" He cried. Rukia laughed, and pulled away from him, walking across the court yard.

"I've always enjoyed watching you_ fight _not lose." she looked at him,"It show's that your a strong guy. At least brother approve's of you. Now I won't have to listen to him whine about how terrible a boyfriend you are for me" She winked at him, causing him to blush.

"we...well, okay then. Oh! I was about to go see if I could track down Renji, and Urahara. Did you want to come?"

Rukia considered it for a moment, then smiled,"Sure! It's not like I've got anything else to do." she walked over to him, and took his hand. She about dragged him out of the yard.

* * *

They'd been looking for a while, when all of a sudden a small blond haired girl caught Rukia's eye. She looked over at the small girl. She was standing between two men. One with brown and yellow hair, with a top hat, and a guy with him face concealed-except for his eyes. Rukia tugged on Ichigo's hand, and he noticed the three immediately.

"Lirin! Nova! Claude!!" Ichigo shouted running over to them. Lirin smiled up at them.

"We've been waiting for you!" "We knew you'd come here, so" "So we came here to meet you!!" Lirin, Nova, and Claude took turn's speaking. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, at least we know you guys are here. Now we can find Urahara." He murmured.

"Which is exactly why we came to find, you! He says that the information he has is vital to the survival of the souls society." Claude said happily.

"Lets go, then!" Lirin said leading them out of the market.

Ichigo and Rukia were led inside a big round building known as the central 46. It had been sealed off since Aizens attack... A shiver ran up her spine to even think the name. To even imagine that she was being hunted down, to _marry_ the guy was enough to make her sick. She hadn't even told Ichigo yet.

Once they were inside the door were closed again. Ichigo and Rukia continued in until they saw a huge circular room. Urahara and Yuroichi were sitting in chairs near the bottom of the circle- while Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto, and a few others were all leaning over maps in Toshiro's hands.

"Hey!" everyone turned to Ichigo who raised his hand, and waved.

"Good. Your here. Now it's time for us to start explaining. Take a seat Ichigo. Rukia and my md soul friends have something to tell us." Urahara said in his usual laid back manner. Ichigo looked at Rukia curiously, but did as he was told. Now the only ones left standing were Rukia, Lirin, Calude, and Nova, at the head of the circle.

"Well first of all, we were out scouting...as we do once a week, and we caught Grimmjow hanging around the Kurosaki Clinic, and specifically watching Rukia. So with the assumption that there was something going on, we sent Nova in to infiltrate Hueco Munde, to see what was gong on." Lirin said looking at Rukia out of the corner of her eyes.

"While he was there he heard Aizen and that filty scoundrel Grimmjow talking about finding a wife for Aizen. He said that he'd found the perfect women, and that she was living at the Kurosaki clinic." Claude finished. Rukia looked over at Ichigo. He looked worried.

"When I was on my way here, before I mat up with Ichigo and came back, I ran into Grimmjow. He tried to kidnap me, and I left him with my gigai." Rukia said nervously." I didn't think...I didn't think it was important"

Ichigo stood up. "How is THAT_ not _important!!" He yelled. Rukia felt tears in her eyes. "He tried to kidnap you! Tried to take you away from me!! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!!" Ichigo was furious.

Rukia stormed up to him, and slapped him across the face. Everyone gasped, and Ichigo looked shocked.

"Maybe...just maybe. I'c be better off with someone who tried to _kill me_- than with a stupid, ignorant, annoying, jerk of a boyfriend like you." She sobbed and stormed out of the building.

She ran all the way home and locked herself in her room. She just lay there crying for what seemed like hours. She was definately not having the easiest love life right now.

* * *

_So how was is. Kinda short I know but please review. Remember the more reviews the faster I'll try to update. _


	9. Mending

_Hey! I'm glad that everyones enjoying the fanfic so far. _

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo Owns Bleach, I don't. TT_

* * *

Ichigo looked around the room. Nodded to Urahara-who nodded back at him- and left the central 46 to go after his girlfriend.

_'I'm such a jerk!' _Ichigo thought to himself as he ran-as fast he could without attracting stares- back to the Kuchiki Mansion. He wondered if Rukia would forgive- or would he have to resort to more drastic measures to win her back.

When he made it to the mansion, he went straight to her room. He was going to knock, but the sobs coming from inside stopped him, all his anger melted into a puddle at his feet. He knocked on the door and the sobs stopped inside the room.

"Is that you, Byakuya?" He heard Rukia ask.

He opened the door and walked into the room. "Nah, It's me. Look, before you start yelling at me, just listen. I'm sorry about getting angry. I had no right to get angry at you like that. It was your problem, that you can handle any way you, "Ichigo stopped talking when Rukia hugged him tight around the waist. Shouldn't she be angry at him?

Rukia buried her head in his chest, and let out a jagged- heart wrenching- sigh. "I'm not mad, anymore Ichigo. But your right." she looked up at him,"It was my problem to bear, and I can handle it how I wish to." she looked down sadly.

"But the way you yelled at me...it made me wonder.." Rukia pulled away and walked over to look out her window, "Am I really better off with you. Or would it just be easier for me to let Byakuya decide who I should and _shouldn't _date." She mumbled quietly.

Ichigo felt like crawling into a hole and dieing at her words. He sighed quietly. Looks like he'd have to resort to _'more drastic'_ measures. He walked over to Rukia, wrapped an arm around her waist, and spun her around. Before she could say a word -or slap him- he planted a deep kiss on her.

That stunned her for a moment- and then she kissed him back. She hadn't really meant to say those things- she knew she'd never let anyone choose who she would date, let alone love. But she did start to wonder.

_'Where did Ichigo learn to kiss like this?!'_

He pulled back to look at her. "Please, don't say those kind of things.." He begged, "it's not fair of you to make me feel bad, after I'm doing my best to apologize!"

He looked so pathetic that Rukia couldn't help but laugh. Ichigo blushed a deep crimson, and looked terribly embarassed.

"I'm sorry,...Ichigo."

He looked down at her, she had a small smile on her face. The same one she'd had this morning. "I take back what I said. Please forgive me" Rukia said quietly. Ichigo hugged her tightly.

"Hph. You know I can't stay mad at you. Your the one who hold grudges. If you forgive me...then I've no reason to be angry." Ichigo smiled Rukia's favorite smile. Rukia pulled Ichigo over to the seat by her window, and sat down. Ichigo stared at her for a minute, but sat down next to her. Neither of them said anything.

"Rukia?"

She looked over at the Ryoka, _her_ ryoka, "Yes?"

"Don't worry about Aizen. I've got it taken care of. Leave it all to me..." He looked out the window ,at the sunset , " I won't let anything happen to you. Not while I've got enough strength to keep breathing. Even then. I'd do whatever I could to protect you."

Rukia smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you...Ichigo" She mumbled quietly falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Me: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm getting used to going to school, so cut me some slack. Review or next time... I WON'T UPDATE FOR OVER A MONTH!! If you want me to update, then review. It's a win win situation.


	10. Grimmjow

_Okay so it's finally time to update!! YAY! I'm updating sooner than I normally do because My Best Friend just happens to read this fanfic. He likes it alot, so I'm updating for him. Thanks E, at least you read what I write!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does._

* * *

Rukia woke up just as the first rays of sunlight came in through her window. She looked around, and then over at Ichigo. He was sound asleep, still with an arm around her waist. She smiled, and layed her head against him. She felt him stir, and she looked up at him.

"Morning" She said hugging him. He didn't reply right away but returned her hug.

"Morning, Shorty." He mumbled. Normally that would have made her angry, except she was to happy to be angry at anyone. all of a sudden she started laughing.

Ichigo looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"If Captain Hitsugaya were here he'd be chasing you around trying to kill you!" Ichigo got the joke and started laughing to. He pulled away from Rukia and looked around.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo turned to her-pulling her to her feet, and holding her close to him. A minute later Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Matsumoto came running into the room, followed closely by Yoriouchi in cat form. Yoriouchi looked at Ichigo, and smirked.

"You sensed _his _spiritual pressure, huh? I guess there's no need for us to explain the urgency of this situation, then. Lets go!" She said and turned to leave, Ichigo and everyone else leaving with her. Rukia was dragged along with Ichigo.

"What's wrong?! Where are we going!?" Rukia demanded, "Somebody tell me whats going on!!"

Ichigo looked at her for a moment, "Grimmjow's in the soul society. He's got Orihime." And that was enough to send Rukia into tears.

Ichigo pulled her into a hug, and continued walking.

"we'll save Orihime ,Rukia, don't worry,"

Rukia looked up at him, and he smiled back.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I'll fix this. I swear." She nodded.

Yoriouchi looked back at the train of Soul Reapers following her. "do you sense that?" She asked. Everyone paused for a minute and focused in on the faint trace of spiritual pressure.

"It's at the Sukioku." Toshiro said looking at Rukia. Rukia shuddered. She hadn't even dared to go near the place, since her almost execution.

Renji layed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at everyone.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." He said.

"Your not going to be executed, and with our team...There's no chance that any arrancar will be able to get within two hundred feet of you!" Matsumoto finished for her Captain.

Rukia smiled encouraged, and nodded. "Lets go!!"

The small army moved quickly to the Sukioku, but when they reached it there was no one there.

"I could have sworn that there was someone here, but..."Yoriouchi looked confused.

"Heh...Long time no see, Shinigami!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned to see a familiar and frightening face. On top of the Sukioku, crouched down, with one hand on his knee, blueish hair blowing in the wind, an ever present smirk on the mask that covered the right side of his face, was Ichigo's eternal enemy.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo spat.

The arrancar laughed, and jumped down. Landing ten feet away from the soul reapers, he stood with his hands on his hips. "Don't I even get a 'Hi, Grimmjow?' Or a 'good to see you?'" Grimmjow asked, acting upset. Ichigo glared at him, and stepped in front of Rukia.

Arrancar #6, laughed. "You are so dumb. I didn't come for her. I can take her whenever I want. I came to fight you, again, Shinigami!" Ichigo was getting pissed now.

"For the last time, Grimmjow, My name is Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki!" He shouted. Rukia looked at him, and tried to hide her smile.

Her boyfriend was funny when he was angry.

"Where's Orihime!!" Ichigo shouted at the Arrancar. Grimmjow smirked.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"I said _Where is she!!_"

Grimmjow sighed, and chuckled. "She's fine. Orihime is like family to Lord Aizen. We wouldn't harm a hair on her head."

He looked past Ichigo, past all of the other soul reapers, to look at Rukia, who was ready to draw her zanpak-to at a moments notice, as was everyone else.

(except Ichigo, he drew his as soon as he spotted Grimmjow)

"Soon _you'll _be Aizen's family, too. Be a good girl and stay out of this fight?!" Grimmjow said smirking more.

Ichigo growled."Don't talk to her Grimmjow! She's never joining Aizen!" He said charging at the arrancar. Grimmjow dodged, and kicked Ichigo in the gut. Ichigo buckled over, and swung again. Grimmjow caught the blade between his figers, and grinned at Ichigo.

"Oh, don't worry, Soul Reaper. Whether you like it or not, she'll eventually join lord Aizen. She'll go to him of her own free will, and you'll lose her forever," He laughed, "So don't bother confessing your love for her anymore."

He punched Ichigo in the face, sending him flying backwards into Rukia's arms. Rukia looked up from Ichigo's unconsious form, up to Grimmjow, who smiled wider.

"Too bad. I'd hoped he'd gotten stronger. Ta-ta Rukia!" He said turning to leave, "See you soon." and he was gone.

Rukia just sat there looking down at Ichigo, while everyone else was planning there next strategy. One thought kept running through her head.

_"go to Aizen and this can all end,"_

* * *

__

So what do you think?? I've been bored lately, and this story has grown a mind of it's own so, yeah. Please review. The less reviews I get the more interest is lost in this story. :)


	11. A new game plan

_Okay so I was SO confused about where I wanted to go with this, but I think I've got an Idea now._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, sadly._

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, he hurt everywhere. He raised his head off of the pillow to look at himself. His shirt had been removed, and a white bandage had been wrapped around his stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo looked over at Rukia who sat in a chair at his bedside.

"I feel like hell. What happened."

"Grimmjow kicked you, and broke a couple of your ribs, then he left."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, and stared at the ceiling. "Well your alright, and that's what matters."

"I'm going to Hueco Munde, to see Aizen, first thing tomorrow." Rukia mumbled queitly, Ichigo sat up too fast and gripped his stomach in pain.

Rukia jumped to her feet, and held his shoulders.

"Ichigo."

He looked at her painfully, "You can't go. I won't let you!"

"This can all end if I just go willingly." She said sadly. It hurt her to see Ichigo in pain. Ichigo wound his arms around her waist, pulling her onto the bed, and she layed there curled up against his side.

"If you go then I'm going with you."

Rukia looked at him shocked. What was he thinking.

"What!! You can't!"

"I'll talk to everyone else. I figure if we go and tell Aizen that we want to join him, then maybe we can take them down from the inside. I'm not sure how the captains will go for it, but it's worth a shot. And it's much better than losing you to him." Ichigo thought out loud.

Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes. "You really do love me don't you?"

Ichigo chuckled, and layed his forehead against hers, "Of course. I promised to protect you with my life didn't I? " He whispered. Rukia nodded softly. "You mean everything to me, Rukia."

They just looked at each other for what felt like eternity, until Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was simple and sweet, but it meant so much more to Rukia. Rukia brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, and held him close.

Ichigo's arms tightened around her waist, and he pulled her on top of him, even though it hurt him physically -what with the broken ribs and all- he wouldn't allow any space between them. Then it clicked in Rukia's mind.

_"He's still recovering! He needs his rest. I've got to stop this now!"_

She pulled away, pushing on him so he would rest, she didn't want for him to over-exert himself. Ichigo right hand remained around her waist as his left hand slid to the back of her head and pulled her close planting a deep kiss on her.

All of a sudden he brushed his tongue her bottom lip, requesting permission to enter. She was shocked, and happy all at once, and accepted his request eagerly.

After a few minutes they broke apart for air, and Ichigo kissed her forehead. Rukia layed her head against his bare chest and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Ow" Ichigo winced. He didn't notice the pain was that bad while they were kissing. Rukia lessened her grip, and Ichigo shook his head.

"Don't. It hurts like hell, but its a good pain. I don't mind." Ichigo said running his knuckles over her cheek softly. Rukia buried her face in his chest, and sighed deeply. Then she looked up at him, only to see him looking out the window.

"I wonder if we'll ever get to be together like this again. This carefree, and..." He stopped and focused on Rukia's midnight blue eyes. Rukia layed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"We'll always be together like this. And even when we're in Hueco Munde we'll find a way to be together." She said, more reasure herself than him. He nodded in reply.

"Rukia, Help me sit up. It's time to discuss our plan with the rest of the team."

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Your planning on pretending to join Aizen, and then when you've earned his trust, you plan on taking out the Arrancars from the inside. Am I correct?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"That's right. I think it's the best plan of attack, and we stand a better chance of protecting Rukia." Ichigo replied. Rukia looked around the room.

Captain's Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, and Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, and Yoruichi had gathered inside one room, and Ichigo had carefully described their new plan of attack.

"well I like it! It seems like something we could easily do, and we could get Orihime back, and keep Rukia out of danger all at once." Renji said from his position next to Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo looked at him and smirked. "Thanks Renji." he extended his hand, Renji chuckled, and banged his fist against Ichigo's.

"No problem, Ichigo"

"Well It seems that we're going to Heuco munde then. Everyone prepare. We'll leave as soon as everyone is ready." Byakuya said and everyone began to file out of the room.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, and he nodded to her.

"I'll be fine, go get ready. I'll meet you in the courtyard in ten." He whispered giving her a light kiss on the lips, and she left to get her Zanpak-to.

Finally everyone was assembled in the courtyard all ready to depart for the Hollow realm. Ichigo stood beside Rukia, their hands intertwined, and Rukia shivered.

"Hey." Ichigo squeezed her hand softly, and she looked at him.

"Everything's gonna be fine. You don't even have to look the whole way there. I'll carry you if you want" he offered. Rukia nodded, and Ichigo easily lifted her into his arms. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder.

She felt the rush of wind around her, as Ichigo and the others flash-stepped to Heuco Munde.

"Rukia,"

She raised her head to look at Ichigo. They had reached their destination. He set her lightly on her feet.

"I won't be able to do anything for a while, so" He took Rukia's face in his hand's and leaned close to her giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

They sepparated, and Rukia led the way up to Aizens castle.

The huge front doors opened easily for them ,and they walked inside.

"Hello, Rukia dear."  
Rukia raised her head to look at Sosuke Aizen, the traitor, and sitting on his right was Gin Ichimaru.

_"God, do I hate that guy!"_Rukia thought to herself.

"I see you brought some friends with you."

Rukia nodded, and wished that she could hold Ichigo's hand or something of that nature. Because she could really use the support right now.

"Yes, Lord Aizen. We have come to escort Rukia Kuchiki to you, and ask if we may join you in your battle against the Soul Soceity." Ichigo said dropping to one knee. He was surprisingly good at this sort of acting.

"Hph. Well, young Kurosaki. I did not expect to see you here, giving up your Girlfriend to be my bride, but as a token of my gratitude. I will allow you and your company to join my ranks." Aizen said resting his chin on his hand.

"Thank you Lord Aizen," Toshiro said kneeling by Ichigo.

"Gin please show them to their rooms, and help them find clothes suitable for their new life style." Aizen said quietly. Gin nodded and stood up.

"Oh and Rukia" She looked up at the man she was supposed to marry,"We won't be sharing a room, but If you do anything to displease me you will suffer the consequences." Aizen said, smiling. Rukia tried to swallow the lump in her throat, and nodded.

* * *

Rukia collapsed onto her new bed, and rolled into a ball. She felt so...so _exposed_! Her shirt clasped at the throat, but opened in a wide circle, around her breasts, and then closed again, until her stomach- where it opened and remained open. And her skirt was a mini-skirt.

She yawned, and pulled off the Hollow mask they had given her. It was shaped like half of a Butterfly, and covered the left side of her face, held onto her face by a small piece that went over her nose.

This was going to take some tie to get used to.

**Knock, Knock.**

Rukia pushed herself up onto her elbows, and looked at the door. "come in." She gave a sigh of relief when Ichigo walked into the room.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Umm. How do I look?" He asked.

He'd allowed his hollow mask to form on the his face, and he'd pushed it back so that it was balanced on the Left side of his head. It was held in place by a few spiky strands of his hair, that had slid through the eye-holes.

His shirt went to his knees, and was opened at the top, closed half-way down his chest, and opened again just above his navil. He wore pants that were Identical to the ones he'd just had on, and in Rukia's opinion this new bad boy look was...

**_H.O.T._**

Rukia blushed. Ichigo came and sat next to her, and she leaned against him.

Ichigo turned to her, and brought his hand up to hold the back of her head, as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. He pulled Rukia close, and pulled her into a kiss. Rukias hand came up and held the back of his head, while the other rested on his chest.

Ichigo nibbled playfully on her bottom lip, and Rukia granted his request. She wasn't exactly sure how they'd ended up horizontal on her bed, but she was too swept up in Ichigo's kiss, that she didn't pay it much mind. Ichigo hovered above her, and she didn't feel any of his weight.

Ichigo's hands wandered up and down her sides, and she tried not to giggle. Her sides were ticklish.

Rukia's hands undid the few small buttons that held Ichigo's shirt closed, and Ichigo shrugged out of it. Her fingers, traced lines down his chest, and rested on his bandaged stomach.

Suddenly, Ichigo's weight lifted off of her, and Rukia sat up. Grimmjow, and Tosen held Ichigo's arms behind him, and Aizen stood, watching Ichigo struggle with a look that was less than comforting.

"Rukia!" Ichigo growled. Rukia got to her feet, and ran towards him. Aizen turned to her, and put an arm out in front of her. He looked her up and down, and then his eyes rested on her chest. Rukia looked down, blushed deep crimson, and buttoned her shirt back up.

_"Great! Now that's four people that have seen my chest! Three of which I don't want to have seen!"_

Rukia looked at the ground. Yoruichi and Matsumoto had picked on her for month's. Ever since she'd started training after her execution, she'd started to grow strength wise, and in(cough) _**other**_(cough) area's. She just felt bad for leaving Hinamori behind. That poor girl would never grow in that area.

"Rukia."

Rukia looked up at Aizen.

"I warned you not to displease me. Now your dear Ichigo will pay the price."

Tosen and Grimmjow dragged Ichigo out of the room, and Aizen followed. Rukia chased after them, and when she reached the enormous main hall, all she could see. All she could hear was Ichigo's pained cries. Ichigo's arms were bound behind his back, and Aizen was doing something to him.

He had his hand inside Ichigo's chest. After a moment he removed his hand from Ichigo, but Ichigo's screams didn't stop. The tears Rukia had been trying so hard to hold back flowed deep lines down her cheeks.

"What's happening to him!!" She cried.

"His human soul is being torn out from the inside by his inner hollow. Once that's done he'll become an Arrancar. He'll never be able to return to his human body again. Never be able to go back to the soul society. Never be able to live freely. "

Aizen smiled evily."He'll belong to me."Ichigo let out an enormous cry, and fell to his knees. He coughed, and blood trickled down his chin.

Rukia's hands flew up to her mouth and she screamed.

"No please! Don't hurt him! _I'll Do Anything_!! Just please stop it!"

Aizen looked at her, and snapped his fingers.Ichigo's screaming stopped, and he collapsed onto the ground. Rukia ran over to him, and layed his head in her lap.

"R...Ru..kia." He wimpered. Rukia stroked his spiky hair softly, and held back her sobs.

"Rukia." she looked at Aizen."If you _ever_displease me again, I will do what I just did to Ichigo, to you. And I will not stop it until you are an Espeda. Do I make myself clear."

Rukia was too afraid to answer,so she nodded.

* * *

Renji helped Rukia carry Ichigo up to his room, and Rukia now lay next to Ichigo, waiting for him to wake up. Ichigo twitched, and his eyes opened. He looked at Rukia, and wrapped an arms around her hugging her tight.

"What did we get ourselves into?" He asked hoarsely. Rukia shook her head.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." She whispered quietly, and sunk into unconsciousness in her boyfriends arms.

* * *

__

So did you like it? I hope it's long enough to satisfy you for the time being. I'll update soon so don't worry. Your really gonna like what happens next.

Review of else you'll never find out what happens next!!


	12. An unexpected Ally

_Alright! I'm writing now since I'm most likely won't be on the computer for the rest of the day. I just had a party at my house, and it really hectic._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach! I did however get the idea for this chapter from something Tite Kubo did, just not the same way._

* * *

**Rukia's Point of View:**

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I'd layed in Ichigo's arms for at least two hours, and then left so that he could get some rest.

I couldn't believe it, Aizen would turn me into a hollow if I did anything to make him angry. I let myself lay back on the bed, it was stiff and not too comfortable. If only I could go back to the human world. I missed Ichigo's closet. Now that I thought about it, I could probably sleep outside of the closet with Ichigo...

I shook my head, and buried my face in my pillow. Hot tears burned at the corners of my eyes. I heard my door open and I looked up.

Renji stood by the door in full arrancar clothes. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail (Similar to his top-knot kinda hair style just lower on his head), and other than that his clothes were identical to Ichigo's.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?" He asked softly. I nodded. He walked over to the bed, and sat down beside me.

"I just wanted to see how your doing.I mean what happened to Ichigo was pretty scary, and no one would blame you for being a little scared." I looked up at him, and he smiled, "We're all here to protect you, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

I sat up and hugged Renji tight. It had been years since we'd been able to hang out together, ever since I got accepted into the Kuchiki family, and he became a leutenant nothing had been the same. I missed my best friend and right now I really needed him. I couldn't hold back anymore, and started sobbing into his shirt. Renji held me tight, giving me a reasuring feeling.

Slowly but surely my tears slowed-eventually stopping. I pulled away from Renji, and he smiled softly at me,

"Better?"

"Yeah, thank you, Renji. I really needed that." He nodded, and stood to leave.

"I've got to go. Once you and Ichigo get up tomorrow we're going to go see Orihime. She's in the dungeon, but she's safe. Now.." He turned to me, "Get some rest, I'll be outside your door first thing in the morning, so don't worry about a thing." He kissed me softly on the forehead, and left my room.

I layed back against my pillow and let myself fall into a deep sleep. I thanked the heavens that I had Renji, and Ichigo. Because right now, I needed all of the friends I could get.

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

Ichigo heard a faint rustling close to where he was laying, and when he opened his eyes, Rukia was laying next to him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He replied.

"We're busting Orihime out tonight, lets go." She said and climbed out of bed. Ichigo got out of bed, and stretched. Wincing as he did, he still had broken ribs, and he hurt from almost becoming a hollow the day before. Why did bad things always happen to him. Ah well nothing he could do about it.

He grabbed Zangetsu, and followed Rukia out of the room. Grimmjow was waiting for them at the enterance to the dungeon.

"Hello Ichigo." He said as they approached.

"What do you want?" Ichigo growled through his teeth.

"I'm supposed to make sure you don't kidnap Orihime." Grimmjow said simply, and led them down to Orihimes cell.

"Rukia, Ichigo!" Orihime cried happilly. Rukia smiled and held her hand through the bars.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood over by the wall

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"What"

"So...how serious are you about Rukia?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow

"what"

"How serious about Rukia, like if Aizen said he was going to marry her tonight, and turn her into a hollow after the ceremony, what would you do?" Grimmjow said crossing his arms, and looking at Ichigo out of the corners of his eyes.

"Are we speaking hypothetically here, or are we being serious."

"Hypothetical."

"Well thats easy, even if it wasn't just a question... I'd still fight like hell for her even if it killed me. I love her, does that answer your question." Ichigo said kind of annoyed as he watched Rukia and Orihime talk and giggle like the school girls that they were at heart.

Grimmjow sighed."well then, I guess I'm on your side then."

Ichigo looked confused.

"Alright so lets say that...the question I asked you wasn't just a question. That It was Aizens true plan to get to you by taking Rukia from you. That he was going to transform her into an arrancar, and force you to kill her with your own two hands." Ichigo visably paled,

"Are you serious?" Grimmjow nodded

_"I have to tell her. We need to get out of here now!" _

"If your going to fight your way out of here, let me fight with you." Ichigo looked over at the arrancar.

"Huh,"

"I'm tired of being Aizens servant. I get no respect. I want to see him pay, and I want to help" Grimmjow growled clenching his fists.

"Alright. Then meet us here in a few hours we're getting out of here." Ichigo replied, Grimmjow nodded, and the two waited in silence until Rukia was ready to go.

Ichigo led Rukia to her room, and she looed at him oddly.

"Is something the matter?" She asked him

"Nah. I'm fine just tired thats all." she smiled and they kept on walking.

"_I'm just worried that I'm going to lose you."_

* * *

Okay, now I cut this chapter in half, but what did you think?? Nice huh?

Well review and I'll try to post the rest of this chapter later,

,bye!


End file.
